Miss Kaoru's First Date
by MysticFirefly
Summary: ONESHOT: The sequel to Miss Kaoru's Birthday Present. R&R!


**_A/N: _**For those of you who wanted a sequel to "Miss Kaoru's Birthday Present" here it is. I appreciate the reviews I got for that. This picks up right where the other one left off. If you haven't read the first part I advise you do before you read this. You'll just understand some of the jokes better that's all. Thoughts will be in_ italics_.

**_Disclaimer: _**I will sadly never own all that which is Kenshinness.

**Miss Kaoru's First Date**

Kenshin was the happiest guy alive. He had just told Kaoru his true feelings and found she also loved him. Life couldn't get any better. He and Kaoru followed Sano into the dojo and sat down to eat dinner. The entire time they ate Sano wouldn't stop grinning and Kaoru wouldn't stop blushing. Sano got up to go home.

"Now don't make me have to tie you up at night Kenshin," Sano said before he left.

Kenshin just blushed a few different shades at this comment. He looked over at Kaoru who blushed an even deeper shade of red if that was possible. He quickly kissed her goodnight and left to go to sleep. The next day Kenshin went straight to work on his chores. He approached each everyday task with new enthusiasm. Yahiko watched him scrub vigorously at a helpless gi. He decided to make contact with the rurouni.

"Um…Kenshin?"

"Yes Yahiko?" Kenshin replied, keeping his eyes on the task at hand.

"I was just wondering…are you feeling…okay?"

"I'm fine, that I am." Kenshin seemed to scrub even harder.

"Okay…are you sure?"

"Yes Yahiko I am fine!" Kenshin yelled but then his hand slipped and he scrubbed a hole in the gi.

"Okay, just checking…" With that, Yahiko walked back into the dojo.

Kenshin stared into the soapy water at the new hole _he_ had scrubbed into the gi.

_What has gotten into me? I'm incredibly ecstatic but I also feel like a nervous wreck. What am I so nervous about?_

As if on cue Kaoru walked outside.

_Oh yeah, that's what I'm nervous about. I want to ask Kaoru out on a date, but how?_

Kaoru caught Kenshin staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um…Kenshin, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oro? Oh, Kaoru…I'm fine there is no need to worry." He flashed her one of his fake rurouni smiles.

Kaoru still wasn't use to his lack of "Miss". "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

_All right Kenshin, this is your big chance. Don't mess it up! _"Actually, I would like to talk to you about something, that I would. Seeing that we are now, together and everything I was wondering…would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh, sure Kenshin!" Kaoru said quickly before another round of shock overcame her. She regretted being overcome with shock the last time it happened but it all turned out fine in the end.

"Oro?" Kenshin wasn't expecting a response that quickly. "Um…great then!"

"Okay, I'm going to train Yahiko now, see you later!" After that she left.

Kenshin was having a party in his brain. He was so happy she decided to go with him. He didn't want to take things too fast. Then, a thought struck him. _What am I going to wear? What am I going to say? Oh great, I need help…_Although he firmly regretted what he was about to do he knew it was his only hope. He got up from his laundry and walked through the gate.

Kenshin walked up to a small house. He prayed that what he was about to do would eventually turn out fine but even that was asking a lot. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Sano, Sano are you home?"

"Oi, Kenshin?" someone replied lazily.

"Yes Sano it's me. Can I come in?"

"What's wrong, things going bad with the little missy already?"

Kenshin balled his fists as if by reflex. "No Sano, nothing's wrong I just need to…ask you something," he replied slightly agitated.

"Okay okay come in," said Sano. "Just don't expect it to be clean."

Kenshin walked into Sano's small living quarters. Sano was right, it wasn't clean. There were papers and empty bottles all over the floor. What little furniture was in the house was knocked over. It looked like a hurricane had gone through.

Sano looked at Kenshin's surprised expression. "I told you not to expect it to be clean. I lost a lot of money on dice last night and I got upset. I kinda got out of hand, you know?"

Kenshin just shook his head and sat down. He really didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. "Sano, I asked Kaoru out on a date but I don't have anything to wear. Also…"

"Say no more Kenshin! I knew sooner or later you'd realize that pink is not a guy color!"

"It's magenta. Anway, I could…"

"Don't worry! We'll use my incredible skills once again! I can help you prepare for the night of your life!"

Kenshin feared Sano would want to use his incredible skills but it was his only hope. So regretfully for the second time that week, Kenshin set off to the market with Sano.

Sano dragged Kenshin all over the market place. He forced Kenshin to try on all different gis. (a/n: sp?) Kenshin almost passed out. After Kenshin tried on the hundreth gi Sano finally deemed two worthy of his acceptance. One was a dark blue and the other was a hunter green. Kenshin felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he put on the dark blue one. Only slightest changes to his appearance would make him look just as he did during the Bakamatsu. What made him feel the worst was that it was slightly comforting to have that color back on. He didn't want to feel ready to…Sano intertupted his thoughts.

"Kenshin, you look great wearing that! Now we just need to go over a few simple conversation techniques."

_Oh, perfect…_Kenshin thought. "Sano, what conversation "techniques" to I really need? I think Kaoru will like what I say because she likes me for who I am."

"Oh come on Kenshin, when's the last time you had a good verbal conversation with a female."

Kenshin really didn't want to go there. He didn't want to remember the last time. "Sano, I think I'm okay. I just wanted your opinion with the clothes, that I did."

When Kenshin saw Sano's disappointed face he regretfully added, "Your incredible skills did pull through for me once again."

At this comment Sano grinned. "Kenshin, Kaoru is the kind of girl who loves getting complements about anything. She's not the most feminine person so comment on her kimono or something girly she's wearing. It will probably make her really happy."

"All right Sano, I'll take that advice," Kenshin said as they walked home.

While Kenshin and Sano were out, Kaoru was going crazy at home. After she was done training Yahiko she rushed into her room and shut the door. She rummaged through all her kimonos and tried to decide which would be the perfect one. She finally decided on one that her mother used to wear. It was white with a dark blue silk obi and had tiny butterflies on the sleeves and bottom. It would go perfect with the hairpins that Kenshin had given her. She wanted to wear them so he could see how special they were to her. There was only one problem. Who would help her put up her hair and do her make-up?

_If I ask Tae she will make a huge deal out of it and probably make me look like a doll. If I ask Megumi she will probably tease me the entire time. I think I'd rather put up with Megumi's teasing._

So, Kaoru set off to the doctor's office where she could consult with the fox lady. Kaoru was incredibly nervous when she got to the clinic. She was afraid of what Megumi would say. She didn't enjoy being called a tomboy all the time. She enjoyed being an assistant master and didn't want to give it up to be more lady like.

Kaoru walked over and sat in front of Megumi.

"What's the matter Kaoru, did Kenshin leave you for someone else?" said Megumi and little fox ears popped out of her head.

"No Megumi he didn't leave me! I just need to ask you…a favor," said Kaoru "Could you help me with my hair and make-up? Kenshin and I are going out for dinner tomorrow."

Megumi was about to laugh but held herself back as she looked at the expression on the younger girl's face. "Um…yeah Kaoru I'll help you out, for a price."

"Oh please, what do you want?" Kaoru started to frown when Megumi smiled mischievously.

"You have to let me do whatever I want with you and no protesting."

Kaoru thought that she would decline the offer for a moment but then realized if she really hated what Megumi did, she could just change it later.

"All right, you've got yourself a deal."

That night, Kenshin and Kaoru both slept very little. They were too excited about the next day. The next day progressed like any other day at the dojo would. Kenshin did chores, Kaoru trained Yahiko, and Sano came over for breakfast and lunch. It was around early evening that Megumi came over to the dojo. Kenshin was sitting on his favorite spot on the front porch waiting for Kaoru to get ready. He was in his new dark blue gi and a white hakama. He had a serene look on his face.

_God, why does he have to be Kaoru's? She doesn't know how lucky she is. _Megumi thought.

Megumi proceeded to walk inside the dojo when she bumped into Sano.

"What are you doing here rooster-head?"

"I could ask the same to you," replied Sano.

Megumi made a face at him and left to find Kaoru. Kaoru was sitting in her room in front of a mirror. She looked up nervously when Megumi came in. Megumi sat down beside her.

"Let us proceed with the operation. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Kaoru looked very nervous but let Megumi apply some red substance to her lips, a nice blue color to her eyes, and some white powder with a huge puff. Kaoru looked at the make-up job in the mirror. She thought she might have looked feminine for the first time in her life. She was happy that Megumi didn't make her look like a porcelain doll. Megumi then started to work on her hair. She first combed it out. Then she stared at it like it was alive. She was apparently in deep thought about what to do with it.

"Your hair is so long Kaoru. You should leave it down it would look gorgeous that way," Megumi said.

Kaoru hardly ever wore her hair down but decided that she would try it. Megumi parted her hair on the side and put in the pins in a way that would keep the bangs out of her eyes. When she was done, Megumi got up to look at her work. She wouldn't lie to herself. Kaoru did look beautiful.

"Don't worry Kaoru, with the way you look he will be drooling all over himself." Megumi said and she gave Kaoru and encouraging pat of the back.

Kaoru got up to leave but just as she turned the corner she looked back at Megumi and smiled. Megumi just smiled back. Kaoru was like a little sister to her even if they did fight sometimes.

Kaoru met Kenshin outside. Kenshin just stared at her. Her kimono was just as gorgeous as she was. He had never seen her with her hair down. It cascaded down her back gracefully. It shined slightly in the sun. He smiled when he noticed the pins.

_She liked them, I'm glad. I just hope tonight runs smoothly._

Kenshin held out his arm for Kaoru. She blushed but then took it as they walked out of the dojo. Kenshin took Kaoru to a small restaurant a few blocks down from the Akebeko. They had really good fish there that Kenshin thought Kaoru would like. He had more than enough money with him as well. The couple sat down at a small isolated table in the corner. On the way there Kaoru was getting stares from many guys but Kenshin made them back off with one tiny glare. No one would look at his Kaoru like that. After Kenshin ordered some halibut he looked up at Kaoru. Sano's "incredible advice" came to mind.

"Kaoru, those hairpins look very nice on you. I also like you hair down it's pretty that way."

Kaoru did the only thing she could do which was blush and be in shock. "Th-Thank you Kenshin. You also look nice in that color. I really like it. It makes a fine contrast with your hair."

For the first time in a while, Kenshin started to like the color blue. He smiled.

"Kaoru, I'm really glad you decided to come with me. You made my day yesterday by saying you would, that you did."

"Oh, no problem!" They both looked at each other and then laughed.

They ate their food and had some fresh fruit for dessert. They left the restaurant chatting happily. The full moon was out and stars twinkled in the sky. Kenshin and Kaoru walked slowly down the path next to the river. All of a sudden, Kaoru stopped. Kenshin looked worried.

"What's wrong Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up at him. "Kenshin, don't you recognize this spot? This is _our _spot."

"Oro?" Kenshin looked around and sure enough they were standing in the place where they separated and reunited back home.

"This place does hold many memories doesn't it? It's funny to think a spot on the side of a riverbank could be so special."

Kaoru suddenly embraced him. They stood like that for a few minutes before proceeding to walk home. Kenshin walked with Kaoru all the way to her room and stopped in front of her door.

"Well Kenshin, thank you for a lovely night."

"Oh, you're welcome Kaoru, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He leaned in and kissed her. After a minute they still hadn't stopped. Before Kenshin could loose control over himself he remembered Sano's words of wisdom.

"_Don't make me have to tie you up at night Kenshin."_

_All right Sano, you won't. _Kenshin broke their kiss. "Good night, Kaoru," he whispered into her ear.

"Night Kenshin," she whispered back.

They went into their rooms and lay on their futons.

_Wow that was great. I want to do that again, that I do. _Kenshin thought. Both he and Kaoru went to sleep and dreamed happy dreams about each other.

**_The End _**

**_A/N:_** Ok, that's it for the Miss Kaoru stories. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them. It really was great fun. Please review. Feedback would be much appreciated because I spent a long time making this perfect for you! So please please please review. I'm going to write another story about a love triangle soon so if you'd be interested in that, look for it.


End file.
